


Testing

by Hoodie_Lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Child Murder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil papyrus, Gen, I mean evil when I say evil, Implied/Referenced Murder, Physical Abuse, Unethical Experimentation, evil sans, poisoned spaghetti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: Sans and Papyrus were willing to continue what WD Gaster had started. They weren't as weak willed or pitiful as their late father after all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Papyrus

When reports of a human in Snowdin had come through, Papyrus was the first one to the scene. Being the first one to greet the human, he had to make a good first impression. He walked up to them, the cold air making their small body shiver as they clutched their apron for warmth. 

“Hello Human! My name is Papyrus, what might yours be?” He asked, projecting his voice and striking a grand pose.

“S-Stephanie.” The dark skinned girl stuttered as she collapsed onto her knees from the cold. 

“Such a beautiful name. Though I see your quiet cold, may I offer you my scarf so you could keep warm?” Papyrus offered, knowing her obvious answer. 

“YES!” She screamed and Papyrus wrapped the red cloth over her neck, nose, and mouth. 

As he secured the scarf around the little girl, he stroked her soft skin, letting his gloved hand linger on her icy cheek just a bit. 

“How about I bring you to my house? It’s nice and warm, with delicious food as well. You seem terribly tired.” Papyrus offered, and he once again knew her answer. 

“Y-yes p-please.” She asked.

Papyrus gave a warm smile and picked her up. She curled like a puppy in his arms, whimpering as small tears fell down her face from joy. 

“There there.” Papyrus comforted as he teleported to his house, where a plate of spaghetti lay ready to eat. 

“Here you go.” He said as he placed her in the chair, and sat in the one right across from her. 

As she devoured the spaghetti, her face became pale, her eyes unfocused, and her breathing shallow. 

“Oh dear. It seems you’re having a bad reaction to monster food, I have some human food in the fridge, how about some water to wash it down?” Papyrus said as he placed a glass of water in front of her. She gulped down the cold glass as she began to sweat. 

When Papyrus returned from the kitchen, she was on the floor unconscious. Alive, but barely. Proud of his work he picked up her limp form and teleported to his and his brother’s secret lab, where Sans was eagerly awaiting Papyrus’ gift. 

“Fresh and alive, just as you wanted.” Papyrus declared as he placed her on a metal table. 

“Thanks bro.” Sans said as he placed an IV in her arm and summoned her soul. It was a bright green, the color of kindness, and it almost sparkled in the dim light. He put some gloves on and grabbed a needle, then he plunged it on her soul.

Before the girl could scream, Papyrus covered her mouth and nearly broke her jaw before a stern look from Sans calmed his bloodlust. The DT and kindness filled the needle as the soul dimmed in color, but the IV kept her heart beating. When the soul was empty, he plucked the needle out and looked at his brother, gesturing to the anesthesia. In a few moments the girl was in a coma, ready to be used at a later date.

After a very short period of separating the kindness and DT, he was ready. Several tubs of DT were needed for the experiment, you never know if you need more DT. Sans’ eyes drifted to the three jars of dust, each was filled to the top, it was funny to see kids, and adults, see how much dust is actually left when monsters die. The dust belonged to the same monster, Asriel Dreemurr. It was collected by their dad, WD Gaster. He hoped to somehow bring a monster back to life within a human body, Sans and Papyrus were as far as he got.

When Gaster saw that his attempt to make artificial humans with magic produced skeleton children, he had to stop the project. Sans and Papyrus were not as weak willed and were able to continue the project, with the humans that fell into the Underground. 

And since DT was absolutely necessary, the dust of a boss monster was a good place to start. The project, and all its intentional pieces, were scattered but easy to retrieve. Now the two brothers stood ready to finish what their late father had started, the key to wiping out humanity. 

“Tomorrow. We need to make sure we won’t have any interruptions.” Sans said and Papyrus nodded. Tomorrow they would see if bringing a monster back from the dead was possible, and if it wasn’t, they had more than enough human souls to free monster-kind.


	2. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Success

Sans saw their subject open his eyes, it was a success. Papyrus was in the shower, washing off the blood of another fallen child. 

“Hey Flowey. Are you ok?” Sans asked, poking the flower in his face. 

“Who’s Flowey?” The flower asked, recoiling at the sight of the unknown monster. 

“You’re Flowey. Don’t you remember?” Sans said, faking his shock. 

“No. I don’t remember anything.” Flowey said, and Sans internally jumped for joy, the amnesiac worked. 

“Flowey, I’m your dad.” Sans said, pretending to hold back fake tears. 

“Dad...” Flowey latched onto the word, and Sans held his breath. 

“Try to remember.” Sans urged, testing to see if he would need more of the amnesiac. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry, what’s a dad?” Flowey asked, and Sans sighed in relief. 

“A dad is someone who takes care of you. Gives you a home and helps you grow strong.” Sans explained, petting Flowey.

“Ok, Dad.” Flowey said, still confused, and Sans picked up the flower pot. 

Sans walked past the room where Stephanie was being kept, he paused for a moment, long enough for Flowey to take notice of the door. 

“What’s that?” Flowey asked, and Sans gave a sad sigh. 

“Your sister is in there. She’s really sick and we’re trying to help her.” Sans lied, a somber smile spreading across his face. 

“What’s a sister?” Flowey asked, very confused. 

“A sister is someone who has the same dad as you, but they’re a girl.” Sans explained and Flowey wilted. 

“I don’t remember them.” And Sans pat Flowey. 

“It’s ok. We can make new memories together.” Flowey beamed when he heard those words.

“Who’s we?” Flowey asked and Sans smiled with joy. 

“My brother. He’s like a sister, but a boy like me. Brothers help dads with their kids, like you and your sister. You can call him Uncle” Sans said as he opened a large metal door. 

“This is your room Flowey. I need to leave you here for now ok. I need to get my brother.” Sans said as he left Flowey in a 5x5 concrete cell and left. 

Tragically, the smile on the former prince’s face was one of pure joy as he looked around his room. Nothing felt familiar, it was foregien, something had made him scared. But he buried these feelings, he knew he had a dad and a sister, and someone who helped his dad keep him safe and loved. It would all end up ok, he just knew it. 

Sans was more happy than ever, the flower was sentient, and it was the only one that came alive. It also happened to me the only one that had monster dust sprinkled on it. He rushed to his room, which was a quick teleport away and pulled out one of his many notebooks and scribbled down his thoughts. Once again he cursed his ability to not have a notebook in the secret lab. 

He was awoken from his trance by a loud knock at the door. Papyrus. 

“Brother, I assume the project went well?” Papyrus asked, and Sans nodded, his eyes sparkling. 

“I’m glad. Can I go and meet my nephew now?” Sans nodded once again and the two teleported outside Flowey’s cell. 

“Here he is!” Sans announced as he opened the door with authority, startling the small flower.

“Hello dear Flowey! I am your Uncle Papyrus!” Papyrus said, his voice loud and overwhelming. 

“H-hi...” Flowey whispered, cowering away from Papyrus. 

“Do not be scared my dear nephew! I am so sorry I scared you, I will try to be more quiet.” Papyrus said, as he lowered his voice and picked up the small flower pot. 

“I’ll do my best to not scare you.” Papyrus said as he pet Flowey, and then placed him back down on the ground. 

“Ok!” He chirped, smiling cute smile. 

“We’ll need to check up on Frisk, your sister, for a while. We’ll be back soon to help train you in your magical abilities.” Sans said and Flowey perked up. 

“Magical abilities?! What’s that?” Flower asked, and Sans winked as he left the flower in the cell alone. 

“That was rude Sans.” Papyrus commented as they made their way to Stephanie’s room. 

“I need to keep him asking questions, see what he thinks about and deduce from our hints. It will tell us how Frisk might think, it's the same dust after all.” Sans explained as he opened the door to the comatose child.

They had to put an oxygen mask on her due to the lack of DT keeping her together, so she needed more help. 

“What if he can’t use magic?” Papyrus asked, and Sans gave him a wicked grin. 

“Inject it into him.” Papyrus returned the grin, chuckling grimly. 

“Could something like that strengthen him?” And Sans got an amazing idea. 

“If you can get me some, subjects, we can see.” Sans said as he stroked the thinning hair of their poor child. 

“Consider it done dear brother of mine.” Papyrus said as he teleported out of the room. 

“Hold on my dear Frisk. You’ll meet your father soon, and you better make me proud.” Sans threatened, his fingers trailed over her thin form, gentle but itching to make her bleed. 

He made his way past Flowey’s room, where muttering could be heard, and to a large password protected door. He entered GASTER and walked into a prison. Children and adults lined the walls, chained, bloodied, beaten, and many other horrible things. He approached the last cell in the row. The person inside was a teenager, they had a soul of perseverance, perfect for being Sans’ toy. 

“Hello Fredrick. Happy to see me?” Sans asked, taking off his hoodie and putting on a black trench coat. 

Fredrick was unresponsive, glaring at his skeleton captor. 

“Shame. I was hoping you had a snarky remark or a new pun for me. But I’m sure your screams will suffice.” Sans said as he entered the cell. 

He grabbed Fredrick’s arm with both of his hands and drilled his fingers into the flesh. Fredrick bit his lip, trying not to scream, but Sans only forced his fingers deeper into his arm. By the time Sans could grab Fredrick’s arm bone, he pulled the muscles, slowly dragging them out from the limb. 

“S...t...o...p...” Fredrick breathed, panting. 

“Oh, you want me to stop? Why should I? You’re nothing but a pathetic human who, like an idiot, fell into our kingdom. The place your kind banished us to.” Sans explained, tugging on the ripped muscles. 

“Why do you do this?” Fredrick asked, gritting his teeth. 

“I’ve answered this before but I’ll repeat myself. I want you to pay for what you did to us. You're a human, and therefore guilty.” Sans said as he ripped the muscle from the arm. 

His hands were bloody, and the meat in his hand was tempting. Using one of his bloody hands he grabbed Fredrick’s chin and forced him to watch Sans’ face. As Sans’ eyelights blanked out, he opened his mouth and bit the piece of muscle. Unable to blink, with his eyelids ripped out a few months ago, Fredrick was forced to watch as his captor ate his arm’s muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making more chapters! I've wanted to for so long and now I'm going to.   
> My Multiverse will still be my top priority so updates will be scare, but I will put just as much love and care into this as I would any other project.


	3. Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey's thoughts on everything.

Flowey was humming contently in his room. His mind was racing with possibilities, magical powers. Lasers? Fireballs? Explosions? He was giddy and shaking with anticipation. He also wondered about his sister. He thought about what caused her to be sick, and why he had no memories. Was it his fault? His dad and uncle didn’t seem sad or remorseful, but they weren’t mad either. Was it someone else? Flowey had so many questions.

The light in the room was refreshing, he loved to feel it on his leaves. He felt relaxed and blissful, like the world was slipping away. 

“Flowey? Can I come in?” Sans asked, entering before Flowey could answer. 

“What is it?” Flowey asked, smiling and Sans chuckled. 

The child’s question went unanswered as his pot was picked up and brought out of the room. Flowey asked a few times and got no response. 

He was put on the ground and Sans walked away from him. 

“I want you to try and summon magic bullets.” Sans said and Flowey was confused. “We’re working on your magic.” He explained and Flowey was ecstatic.

Flowey scrunched up his face and thought really hard about it. And he heard a ping.

“YAY!!" Flowey screamed when he saw a white bullet next to him. 

“Now focus on it and throw it at me.” Sans instructed and Flowey turned his head to his father and the bullet sped towards the small skeleton. 

Sans sidestepped and let the bullet hit the wall, it disappeared with a pop, like a bubble. Sans smiled at Flowey, who looked more than disappointed at the lack of awesomeness in his attack.

“Don’t be sad. It’s your very first time using magic, I’m not expecting you to be a master right away, we just need to train harder.” Sans said and he readied himself again. “Let’s try this a few more times.” And Flowey smiled as he summoned another bullet. 

By the end of the twelve hours Flowey was about to pass out. Sans looked perfect, as if he hadn’t spent twelve hours training a prototype humanity murdering machine. “You did good. But we’re going to be working even harder tomorrow.” Sans said and Flowey gasped. 

“But I’m exhausted! How can y-” Flowey began but shut up quickly. 

“In this world, it is kill or be killed. We have to train you to keep you healthy and alive. I know this is hard but you need to understand, we’re the only people who will help you.” Sans said, petting Flowey, grabbing his petals as hard as he could, but not ripping them. 

“Ok Dad.” Flowey said meekly, wilting in shame. 

“Don’t be sad, the more you improve the more incredible things we can do.” Sans said and Flowey beamed. 

Sans put Flowey in his room and locked the door. Flowey was so excited! He was doing good, but what his dad had said scared him. Was the world really that bad? Flowey contemplated what his dad had said, he was scared of what his dad and uncle had to face, what could they do to him? 

His thoughts wondered to his sister, he didn’t know her name. He was curious as to her personality, was she nice, kind, scary? Flowey was nervous and excited to meet her. He just hoped one day he would, he didn’t know what caused him to lose his memories, but he hoped that his sister would be fine. 

Papyrus came in later that day and took him from his room. Papyrus didn’t answer his questions either. When they got to a large room, there were large tubes with glowing hearts in them, the hearts were colorful and bright, he wondered what they were. The golden plant was placed on a table while Papyrus went to the other side of the room. 

“Flowey, today we are going to extract the magic from these holders.” Papyrus explained as he got a sharp needle from a drawer. 

“Why?” Flowey asked but he was ignored. 

“I need you to get a green one and a purple one.” Papyrus said and Flowey was very confused. 

“How?” And Papyrus sighed. 

“Forgive me Flowey. I am used to Sans helping me with this. Though it seems the accident made you forget how to use your vines.” Papyrus said as he grabbed two large containers. 

“My vines…?” Flowey asked. 

“They can be used as extra limbs to grab things.” his uncle explained as stuck large tubes in the containers. 

Flowey watched with intrigue. After a few moments, Papyrus opened the container and plunged a needle inside the green holder and drained the color out of it. He did the same with the purple one as well. Then he separated a red liquid and a grey liquid from the green and purple stuff. 

“Now we just have to mix the red and grey and then we’ll help jumpstart your magical potential.” Papyrus explained and Flowey became excited. 

“Really?” Flowey said and Papyrus nodded. 

When Papyrus was done mixing the liquids he put it inside a needle and injected it into Flowey.

“Ow...” Flowey said as he shook and wilted as red and grey lines spread over him, occasionally whimpering. 

“Please do shut up. My brother and I have gone through much worse.” Papyrus said, petting Flowey as he slightly jerked the thin petals. 

Papyrus picked the small plant up and put him in his room, locking the door with a loud click and the flickering of the light in Flowey’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Flowey, if only you knew. 
> 
> And I will be taking inspiration from Gothel from Tangled (I also watch the TV series) and Claude Frollo from the Hunchback of Notre Dam so do beware. 
> 
> What the grey stuff is, will be revealed later on~.


	4. One More Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey has improved greatly.

Flowey looked at his uncle, the small plant cowered and shook as the red boots came closer and closer to the small child. Flowey hated his uncle’s training, Papyrus was too aggressive and hurt Flowey, his dad was kinder and didn’t hurt him. 

“You are weak Flowey. You cannot survive in the world like this, I know I’m being too harsh but I do care about you.” Papyrus said, petting Flowey with his gloved hands. Flowey cringed with every second of contact. 

“C-can I go t-to my room?” Flowey asked and Papyrus smiled. 

“After your shot.” Papyrus told his nephew, picking up the plant by his stem, exposing the small and neglected roots, and shoved him in a pot that was far too small filled with very old and low-nutrient soil. 

Flowey whined softly as Papyrus brought him to the shot room, as Flowey called it. The containers were just as bright, the new ones brighter than the others. Papyrus got a green and purple one, sucked the color from them, drew the red and grey, mixed them, and injected it into Flowey. The child squeaked in pain, getting a groan from Papyrus. 

“You need to do better at hiding your pain. You won’t be able to survive if you show your weakness openly.” Papyrus scolded and Flowey shrank. “This is what we must do to help you grow strong and protect yourself, thought it’s not cruel like what our father did.” Papyrus said and Flowey grew curious. 

“Your dad?” Flowey asked and Papyrus gasped in shame. 

“He was a weak man, though he didn’t show weakness, he never showed love, not even to us when we were alone. We learned that we have to show all the love we can, and the love that people deserve whenever it’s safe to do so.” Papyrus explained and Flowey smiled. 

“What does love feel like?” Flowey asked. 

“It’s the absence of fear, you don’t feel anything, but you aren’t scared.” Papyrus explained. 

“I love you.” Flowey said and Papyrus hugged the scratched pot with a doofy grin. 

“I love you too Flowey.” Papyrus lied, dropping Flowey off in his room and teleporting to Sans’ door. 

“How did it go bro?” Sans asked, finishing off a few calculations for Frisk. 

“He said he loves me.” Papyrus told his brother and Sans gawked. 

“He’s soulless! How?” Sans asked, baffled.

“Love is an empty feeling where you don’t feel scared.” Papyrus said and Sans laughed. 

“You are wonderful Paps. I would have never thought of that.” Sans mused, his brother smiling his narcissistic grin. 

“Well I am The Great Papyrus after all!” Papyrus exclaimed and Sans got up. 

“I’m gonna check on my son while you look over these for a moment.” Sans said and Papyrus nodded and Sans teleported to Flowey’s five-inch metal windowless door. 

“Hello Flowey.” Sans said and Flowey beamed. 

“Hi Dad!” The plant said, a learned grin on his malleable face. 

“How was training with Papyrus?” Sans asked, picking up Flowey and walking to a room Flowey had never seen before. 

“Hard.” Flowey complained and Sans glared at him. 

“We’re only doing our best for you.” Sans said and Flowey mumbled an apology. 

“Please no mumbling.” Sans said, the ‘please’ a mere garnish, barely tasted. 

“I’m sorry.” Flowey said, and Sans rubbed him gently, thought his fingers were tight and cold. 

“I forgive you.” Sans said as he opened the door and placed Flowey on a shelf. 

It was a few silent minutes, Flowey asked no questions. They were never answered anyway. Sans took a paper from a large machine and walked over to his experiment. 

“You’ve improved greatly, there’s just one more test we need to do before we know it’s safe to try and heal your sister.” Sans said and Flowey jumped. 

“Why are you waiting?!” Flowey said and Sans had the perfect answer. 

“She needs a strong protector, and if we can’t be there, you’ll have to.” Sans said and Flowey gasped. “If you pass this test, we’ll know you’re capable of protecting and helping your sister.” Sans continued and he knew his experiment was hooked. 

He had battle capabilities, his stats were in the hundreds, and he could use his vines as limbs, but could he kill? Sans would wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to murder this Sans and Papyrus, you are not alone. I hate these two and am planning a very delicious comeuppance, but we need Frisk first. 
> 
> And the grey stuff? Kindness can make you complacent. Perseverance can make you tolerant.   
> Every virtue has a weakness, wrath, stubbornness, or meekness.


	5. I L.O.V.E. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey takes a test. And we see more of Sans and Papyrus’ personal lives.

Sans carefully placed the neglected plant on the ground and let Flowey secure himself in the fresh dirt exposed just for him. Flowey purred as Sans pet his child, and walked to a spare room. Sans looked at the struggling Snowdin monster, they were bound, blinded, and gagged, Sans went to a small drawer and pulled out a glowing purple substance in a small vial.

“Why don’t I answer a few questions? It’s not like you can tell anyone my answers.” Sans mused and undid the cloth around their mouth. 

The bird monster gasped for air as they shook their head, trying to remove their blindfold. 

“S-Sans? Is that you? Where am I?” They asked, shaking their head in manic fear. 

“Yupdamundo! Ask away my friend, I’ll answer all.” Sans said, filling a needle with the glowing liquid. 

“What did you do to me?” They asked, anger in their voice. 

“If it wasn’t obvious, I kidnapped you.” Sans deadpanned, rolling his eyes. 

“Why?” They asked, trying to get out of their restraints. 

“I needed a test dummy. You just happened to walk by.” Sans explained, checking the needle was filled with the appropriate amount for their weight and what he wanted. 

“What are you going to use me for?” They asked, voice shaking. 

“I need to see if my experiment can kill. And how quickly.” Sans said and his prisoner began to struggle and freak out. “Please calm down. It will not be a painful death. But it will hurt if you keep struggling.” Sans threatened, grabbing his prisoner.

Sans plunged the purple needle in the poor monster and they went limp. Their body stiff, like a wax statue. Pleased with his work, Sans got another needle, filled with DT. He let out a slight chuckle as he injected DT into the monster, boosting stats, specifically HP. He wanted to know how quickly his experiment could kill something. It would also tell him the maximum damage his experiment could do. When he was done, his test dummy was perfect, HP in the thousands and defense even more so. Sans was giddy. 

“Flowey~? Are you ready~?” Sans asked, dragging his dummy to the large testing room. 

“What is that?” Flowey asked, tilting his head. 

“Your test dummy. I need you to turn it to dust, when we see how quickly you can do that, it will determine if you pass.” Sans explained, propping up the frozen monster in front of Flowey and going to an observation room. 

“Ok.” Flowey said as he looked at the monster, unaware of the fact a person was screaming inside.

Sans gave Flowey a thumbs up and Flowey surrounded the monster with his white bullets and fired. The monster was dust immediately. Sans was more than happy, if he kept up the DT shots, and with a bit more traits thrown in for flavor and further manipulation. Sans ran out to Flowey and gave him a small hug, patting him on the head and rubbing his face. 

“You did wonderful, Frisk will be safe with you.” Sans said and Flowey smiled. 

“Thanks dad.” Flowey said as he used his vines to wrap Sans in a hug. 

“Your welcome. But we still need to train you, there will be tougher tests you will face. The world is much more dangerous than a still doll.” Sans said as he slowly uprooted Flowey and gently placed him in a pot. 

“I love you dad.” Flowey said as he was carried to his room. 

“I love you too Flowey. You will change the world for the better.” Sans said as he left Flowey alone in the concrete cell. 

Sans left the lab in a blip, his lab coat falling to his room as his hoodie draped over his shoulders. Grillby’s was warm and lovely, everyone was cheering and happily tipsy. He was right on time. 

“SANS!” They all cheered, one of them being friends with his test dummy, and he’d be none the wiser as to his friend’s real fate. 

When Papyrus knew that Sans was finished with Flowey, he began to count down the hours until he would need to drag Sans out of Grillby’s. It was a routine they had delved into, and it seemed to be perfect for keeping their secrets safe. And it was fun most of all, Sans was the lazy but carefree brother while Papyrus was energetic and uptight. 

His phone began to ring when he was done cleaning up his traps, it was Undyne. Papyrus picked up his phone on the second ring, his tone upbeat and cheerful as he prayed she didn’t ask about a lab.

“Heya Papyrus! How are ya?” She asked, and Papyrus had his near automatic response.

“Amazing! How could the Great Papyrus not be doing incredible?” He said, pacing back and forth on the road.

“I’m glad. Could you come over? I need to tell you something very important, it would be better to do so in person.” She said and Papyrus was even more nervous.

“Of course Undyne! I’ll be there in a jiffy!” He said as he hung up and teleported to her front door.

He knocked several dozen times in the three seconds it took Undyne to get to her door. She was surprised at his speed but shrugged it off as Papyrus’ eccentricities. 

“What was so important that our phones could not be used to relay the message?” Papyrus asked, praying Undyne didn’t know about Flowey. She was just as weak willed as his father.

“You’re getting in the Royal guard. We need more people on hand to get more human souls, and I can’t think of a better person to recommend.” She said and Papyrus gasped, genuinely shocked.

“R-really?” He said, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Really. Welcome to the guard.” Undyne said, her smile wide.

“Thank you!” Papyrus screamed, giving his friend a large hug. 

“No problem Papyrus. I know how much you wanted this.” She said as he sat down and talked to her. This surely would change up their schedule, but it would also give them valuable information as to their experiment. Next time he sees Sans, he’ll suggest Frisk be brought to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we’ll see Frisk! How will they fare in the cruel lab? At least they won’t be alone. Right?


	6. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is almost here

Flowey was excited. As he was held in his father’s hands, with his uncle by his side, they were going to finally cure his sister. The lab was dark and cold, the air was stale and dry, and footsteps echoed through the silent halls. In his excitement and curiosity, Flowey didn’t notice the grave expressions on his dad’s and uncle’s faces. 

Flowey was placed on a shelf, a metal slab secured to the wall with a thick chain. Frisk was laying on the table with IVs in her arms and a heart monitor beeping steadily and weakly. Her hair was thin, skin pale, and breathing hoarse inside the breathing mask. He was curious as to what was going on, what caused this, but he kept quiet. 

They pulled out several vials, a few red, a white one, and a bright green one. They mixed them together, added a clear liquid and it turned a bright yellow. Knowing better, but far too curious, Flowey asked what the liquid did. 

“It should wake up your sister. Though she probably won’t have any memories of us.” Sans explained, smiling a warm smile at his son. 

Shocked at a response to his question, Flowey just reasoned that it was small and just to make him feel more relaxed and in the know. They injected it into her, and her back arched and her eyes fluttered. Flowey was interested, he reached over looking at her shaking body. 

“What’s going on?” Flowey asked, and Sans smiled. 

“It’s trying to heal her body, as most of her damage is internal. And I think I may have made it too aggressive.” Sans said as he rubbed her head softly. 

“What about the powder?” Papyrus asked and Sans froze.

“Right.” Sans said as he ran out of the room as fast as he could, his lab coat flowing behind him. 

“Sans really is a doof.” Papyrus said, laughing. 

“How?” Flowey asked, tilting his head. 

“When we were bringing you back, Sans was staying up for weeks and nearly passed out several times, and I had to help him with a coffee addiction.” Papyrus said. 

“What’s coffee?” Flowey asked. 

“A brown liquid that keeps you awake.” Papyrus explained, “It’s not safe for children.” He said. 

“Ok. ” Flowey replied, he began to hum as he waited for Sans.

Sans stopped as he was out of the room. Like he’d ever forget something so instrumental to the project, but he needed to get out of there and let the chemical settle before applying the dust. 

Maybe he could even squeeze in a snack, they did get a new little girl today, she was found in the woods, in one the many ways into the Underground. Sinkholes and traps made to drag them down and never let them go. Sans decided that an orientation wouldn’t be a bad idea, and Pap knew what to do with Flowey. So Sans went down and put on his black outfit and greeted a small and fragile piece of work. She had thin black hair, blue eyes, and paper thin skin. Her bones were traceable with his finger. 

“Hello.” Sans said, looking at the trembling girl. 

“Who are you?” She asked, and Sans revealed a large metal stick with a number at the end. 

“Your worst nightmare.” Sans said as he entered her cell and branded her exposed arm. Her screams were delicious. “Here, humans are nothing. You are nothing. But I am here to make you something.” Sans said, and the girl’s serial number was raw and red, with blackened edges. 

She was crying, and Sans whipped her tears off her face and licked his wet finger tips. He grabbed her hair and tugged on her hair, “So don’t you go crying on me.” He said as he slammed her head into the wall with a dark laugh. “The others will tell you what’s up.” He said as he left the cell. 

He loved making humans suffer, they deserved it. When he left the room, he grabbed the jar of dust and went back to the room. There he saw Papyrus looking over some statistics and Flowey humming to himself. 

“Hi Dad!” Flowey cheered and Sans smiled as he almost tripped. 

“Hey Flowey!” Sans said as Papyrus picked him up and glowered at him. 

“You’re rarely this clumsy brother.” Papyrus said, and Sans sighed.

“I’m just so excited to have Frisk in my arms again. I miss her so much.” Sans said as he felt some crocodile tears well in his eyes. 

“It’ll be ok Dad!” Flowey said, and Sans smiled. 

“Thank you Flowey.” Sans said, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter after a long wait, but when Frisk gets here, things will pick back up.   
> I can't wait~!


	7. Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child awakes

A child opened her eyes, the dim lights blinding her as she failed to get up. Looking around, she was alone, and her breathing was shallow. The clock ticked, though she couldn’t turn her head and look for the clock.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” She called out, struggling, but she was frozen. 

The door opened, and a small skeleton came out. He was wearing a lab coat and had a large smile on his face. 

“Hello Frisk. Are you ok?” He said, rubbing her head gently. 

“Who are you?” Frisk asked, breathing faster. 

“My name is Sans. I’m your father.” Sans said, helping her up. “I’m going to take care of you, and help you grow strong.” Sans said, holding her hand as he led her out of the room. 

“Where am I? Why don’t I remember anything?” She asked, shaking as her weak limbs nearly gave out. 

“You’re in our house. And there was an accident, my brother and I are lucky to have survived and saved you, I was so scared.” Sans said as he hugged her, then helping her walk the rest of the way to a small room. 

“This is your room.” Sans said as he opened the door with a loud click. Inside was a small flower in a flower pot on the ground. 

“Frisk!” The flower said, smiling. He was weak, had wilted petals, and his colors were dull. 

“Hi. What’s your name?” Frisk asked, tilting her head as Sans gave her a light push into the room. 

“Flowey. I can’t wait to get to know you.” Flowey said, smiling a weak smile. 

“Me too.” Frisk said, and the door was closed without a word from Sans.

“Where did he go?” Frisk asked, and Flowey shrugged. 

“Your guess is as good as mine. Though he’ll be back soon.” Flowey said, “Or it will be, our uncle.” Flowey said, shrinking at the word. 

“You don’t like him?” Frisk asked, and Flowey gasped. 

“Of course not! I love him! He’s just a little creepy and more intense.” Flowey said, a little offended by Frisk’s accusation. 

“How?” Frisk asked, sitting down on her knees and placing her hands on the cold metal floor. 

“He pushes me harder when he trains me. I would assume he’s going to do the same to you.” Flowey said and Frisk nodded. 

“Ok. So what is Sans like?” Frisk asked. 

“Dad is amazing! He’s nice, he always helps me when I need help. He can also be dorky and nervous.” Flowey praised, smiling a bright smile. 

“And our uncle?” Frisk asked, a pit in her stomach forming as the artificial light flickered. 

“He’s nice. He is more serious though.” Flowey said as he shrugged. 

“Alright.” Frisk said, resting her back against the wall, stretching her legs out, which almost reached the other wall across from her. 

Flowey told her story after story about their dad and uncle, Frisk laughing at her dad’s clumsiness and doofy mistakes. Though the pit in her stomach grew when Flowey mentioned the intense training Flowey got, and how Papyrus’ sometimes gripped him a little too hard. 

Frisk had no idea how much time had passed before Sans returned, but her stomach was raging as she looked at her father. 

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Frisk!” Sans said as he got on his knees and placed her on his lap, letting her head rest on his shoulder. 

“Dad...” Frisk said, and he placed his finger over her mouth. 

“I have some food for you.” He said, revealing a small brown bag with apples and candies. “Eat these, they’ll help you.” Sans said and put a candy in her mouth, stroking her hair as Flowey looked at his weak sister. 

“Thanks.” Frisk said, cuddling into Sans as she fell asleep. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Flowey asked and Sans nodded. 

“She will be. Humans need more food than monsters and flowers do, I’ve been working on so much, I forgot something I should have known like the back of my hand, guess you’re not the only one who needs to get to know her again.” Sans said, sending a text to Papyrus telling him that he’s going to be late. 

“How about I stay here for the night? Keep an eye on you.” Sans said and Flowey beamed. Sans picked Flowey’s pot up and placed it in his lap with Frisk. 

“Your uncle will come get us in the morning.” Sans said as he carefully stroked Flowey’s delicate, dull, and malnourished petals. The soulless flower leaned into the touch, soon drifting to sleep, leaning on the skeleton he calls dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is here.  
> Beware all evil, the angel is coming.


	8. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries magic.  
> And a secret is spilled.

Frisk held Sans’ hand as they walked down the dark corridor. She was holding her stomach as she was led to a large room. 

“What am I doing here?” Frisk asked, and Sans went to the other side of the room. 

“I want you to try and use some magic. Can you do that?” Sans asked, taking a defensive stance. 

“How?” Frisk asked, shaking a bit. 

“Focus. It’ll come.” Sans said, smiling softly.

“Ok.” Frisk said and she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. 

Frisk stood there for a few minutes and held their fists out, and after waiting for a while, sparks flew from their hands. 

“Wow!” Frisk said when they saw the sparks fly off their hands. 

“That’s amazing Frisk! Do you think you can make more? Possibly a flame?” Sans asked, smiling with pride. 

“I’ll try.” Frisk said and focused more, something swelling inside of them as they tried to summon more magic, they were determined to do magic. 

With a bright red glow from their eyes, waves of fire came from their body as Frisk was encased in a fiery tornado. When the child opened their eyes, they screamed in fear. 

“Dad! Help!” Frisk screamed, the flames growing larger and hotter.

“Frisk!” Sans screamed as he ran up to the flames and tried to calm Frisk down. 

“Frisk, kiddo, can you hear me?” He asked and a small whimper of a yes came from the circle of heat. 

“I need you to pay attention to my voice, can you do that? Listen to me.” Sans said and the fire began to die down.

Sans whispered encouragement and sweet words to Frisk until they were safe and the fire was gone. Scorch marks were left on the ground and Sans gave Frisk a large hug. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, inspecting their face and hands. 

“I am. Thank you.” Frisk said, squeezing him tight. 

“I think that’s enough magic for one day. You need to rest.” Sans said and Frisk nodded as they were picked up and carried to their room. 

Sans placed Frisk down next to Flowey and closed the door without a word, his footsteps getting quieter as he left them, a wicked grin on his face. Sans pulled out his phone and texted Papyrus about the recent development and Frisk’s power. They ended up calling each other as Papyrus was alone and secrecy wasn’t needed, he was at the ruins’ door after all. No one goes there. 

“Frisk is more powerful than I could have ever imagined. DT injections will only increase their power. A fire tornado on their first try, do you realize what we are dealing with here?” Sans said, jumping up and down in excitement. 

“I do Sans. But we must be careful, if we slip up, who knows what will happen.” Papyrus said, and Sans gulped in fear. 

“The King will have our heads. What we’re doing is illegal as all hell, and I doubt he’ll take kindly for experimenting with his son’s dust. From Dad’s notes, it took hours of begging for the first wave of this experiment to get approved of. And that was for ⅛ of a cup of the stuff!” Sans said, but he really wasn’t scared of Asgore.

Little did the two brothers know, someone overheard everything. The former queen, Toriel heard every word both said. And she was mad. They had disgraced her son, and were experimenting on children, children whose souls were merged with and filled with her son’s dust. 

She knew she had to be patient. If she made her move too quickly, it might be problematic. The way these two talked, these kids were blank slates with no memories. So she would need to provide evidence of their so-called parents' activities to get them to trust her and flee.

She listened in as they talked about the children, training, draining souls of traits, DT injections, it made her sick. 

“Anyway Sans, thank you for the update. I’ll be there tomorrow to train our little Frisk.” Papyrus said, and Toriel got an idea. 

She called a particularly brave Whimsun, gave them a cell phone, and sent them out to spy on Papyrus and Sans. 

Frisk was talking to Flowey about what happened and Flowey was listening to every word. 

“Wow. You’re so powerful! I wonder how strong you'll be when you start training harder!” Flowey wondered and Frisk’s eyes lit up. 

“Me too! I wonder what tricks I could do!” Frisk said, bouncing up and down excitedly. 

“Though, Papyrus will be training you next, so things will be harder and more intense.” Flowey said, shrinking a bit. 

“He seems pretty aggressive.” Frisk said, stroking Flowey lovingly. 

“He is, but he only goes hard on me because he loves me! And he'll go hard on you because he wants you to grow strong too!” Flowey said, and Frisk had a bad feeling, she couldn’t quite place it. 

“How hard does he go?” Frisk asked and Flowey’s eyes widened. 

“I generally fall asleep afterwards, right after he puts me in our room. Though he does do the shots afterwards, with varying amounts, he always gives me advice on how to be better!” Flowey said, smiling weakly. 

“He sounds nice.” Frisk said, smiling as they hoped the bad feeling in their stomach would go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am positive that going to the ruins door would be best to talk about illegal stuff. Seriously, no one knows Toriel is there and Sans doesn't learn her name until the True Pacifist route.
> 
> But since Toriel is there, she would also be most prone to overhear any talk of the illegal stuff. And hurting children, and experimenting with her own child's dust, is a big no-no in her, and any mother's, book.


	9. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus trains with Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Physical and emotional abuse. Do not read if that makes you uncomfortable. Last warning.

Frisk and Flowey were sitting in their room, bored as they waited, and Frisk was hungry. Though their hunger didn’t last, as Papyrus came in with a few cinnabuns.

“Eat up Frisk. We have a busy day ahead of us.” Papyrus said, stroking Frisk with his large hand. 

“Thank you.” Frisk said as she ate them all and licked her fingers clean. 

“Let’s go. And do not worry Flowey, you’re next.” Papyrus said, spitting out the word ‘next’ with a sinister chuckle to match. 

Frisk was led down the dark hallway by Papyrus, he was holding her hand tightly, she never would have gotten out of his grip. When they got into the testing room, Papyrus went to the end and smiled a wicked grin. 

“Attack.” He said opening his arms out expectantly. 

Frisk hesitated before trying to summon some flames, the memory of the tornado Fresh in their mind. 

“Too late.” Papyrus said as he summoned a bone, smacked them across the face and sent them flying. 

“Let’s try again.” Papyrus said, growling at the crying child that laid limp before him. 

Frisk’s legs shook and trembled as they used all of their strength to get up and stand. Quaking at the sight of their uncle as they tried to summon a spark. 

“Too late again.” Papyrus said as he kicked them in the stomach, causing them to collapse on the ground as they gagged and screamed in pain.

“Attack.” Papyrus said as he glared at them. 

“I-I can’t…!” Frisk gasped, clutching their stomach in pain. 

“You have to Frisk, people won’t wait for you to get up. Sans and I just want you to be safe, and be able to defend yourself.” Papyrus said, sitting down and placing Frisk in his lap as he cradled her and rocked her gently. 

“Do you think you can try harder? For me?” Papyrus asked, cupping her face as he brushed the tears away. His smile was kind as he held her close. 

“I’ll try.” Frisk said, shivering as she nuzzled Papyrus. 

“Good girl.” Papyrus said as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. 

Frisk was plopped down on the cold metal floor, small chills slithering up her spine. She looked at Papyrus, fear flowing through her veins as she looked at the sadistic grin that Papyrus sported. Her hands shook as she tried to grab a spark, something, anything. 

Suddenly, flames burst from their palms and swirled around them. They screamed, but Papyrus charged at them. 

“WAIT-” Frisk screamed, holding their hands in front of them, launching the fire straight at Papyrus. 

He grunted as he was slammed into the floor, his clothes burned and his bones had dark marks from where he was hit. Frisk screamed and rushed over to him, crying. Only to be smacked across the face. 

“Never approach an injured victim. They will attack you.” Papyrus said, snarling and growling at the sobbing kid. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Frisk gasped, holding their face in pain. 

“Frisk, I’m sorry. But you had to learn that lesson. Don’t come to me unless I tell you the fight is over, alright?” Papyrus said, walking over to Frisk and holding their hands in his, keeping them away from their swelling face. 

“Ok….” Frisk said, trying to get a hug from Papyrus, though he pulled back. 

“You hurt me pretty bad, I don’t think I’ll be able to hug you for a while.” Papyrus said, flinching as he ran his hands over his chest. 

“I’m sorry Papyrus.” Frisk sobbed, and Papyrus shushed her. 

“It’s ok. I think we’re done for today, do you want a room all to yourself? I think you need to wait before you tell Flowey, he may not be happy about this.” Papyrus said, and Frisk nodded. 

“Alright.” Papyrus said as he took Frisk’s hand and led them to an identical room, only it was darker and colder. 

The click of the metal door was louder and sickening, frightening even. Papyrus’ footsteps were thundering as they grew quieter and soon, a bitter silence remained. 

Tears fell from Frisk’s face as they wailed. It hurt, they didn’t know why, but it stung. They wanted Sans, but Sans would be mad that they’d hurt his brother. Wouldn’t he?

Flowey was worried about Frisk, they were supposed to be back by now. He was so worried. 

“Hello Flowey.” Papyrus said and Flowey gasped. 

“Is Frisk ok?!” Flowey asked, he was close to crying. 

“She got hurt from her magic. But she’ll be back next time I come, alright?” Papyrus said, and Flowey nodded. 

“She’s very powerful, but until she learns to control her powers, you need to be able to protect her. You have to keep her safe, it’s your responsibility.” Papyrus said and Flowey nodded. 

“Ok!” Flowey said as he was pet by Papyrus before his uncle left. 

Papyrus felt a warm fuzzy feeling as he passed Frisk’s door, hearing her sobs. He called Sans and told him what happened. 

“So yeah, I pretended to hurt. Now you have to swoop in and comfort the kids and then we can do the injections. I just want to make sure Frisk is scared, it’s easier to mold a person through fear and love than with fear alone.” Papyrus said and Sans gave a small chuckle. 

“You really are a sicko bro.” Sans said, laughing. 

“Do not forget this was your idea, so you hold most of the responsibility here.” Papyrus said, scoffing and Sans sounded like he stuck his tongue out. 

“Whatever. Just make sure that Frisk doesn’t starve, and the two can only reunite when I go down, I told Flowey that I would be the one to reunite them.” Papyrus said. 

“Roger that. How about Thursday? That’s in about two days.” Sans said. 

“Sure.” Papyrus said, hanging up. 

The Whimsun overheard what Sans said, and it sounded bad. It would be two days before they could sneak into the lab, but those two days of waiting would be worth it, they had to save those kids. They had to save what little remains of the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like making these two hate-able. Comments and kudos feed my dark abyss of a soul.


	10. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus go about life.

The Whimsun was spying on the skeleton brothers. They seemed to be polar opposites, Sans was lazy and drank himself to sleep half the time, and Papyrus was playful and diligent, though not the best cook. That was what the people of Snowdin said anyway. But when they were alone, is where they showed their true ugly colors. 

“So Paps, what do you think they’ll be capable of later on?” Sans said, sipping some ketchup. 

“I think that they’ll be wonderful in combat. We just need to get Frisk more comfortable in combat and Flowey to actually kill a human.” Papyrus said, shrugging as he boiled some water. 

“We have a lot of traps, so it won’t be hard to get our hands on a human. Though we will need to explain why Frisk is safe and no other humans are. What do you think?” Sans asked, and Papyrus thought. 

“Maybe Frisk is a half-breed, and you were violated but still wanted to keep the child. That would make her hate humans, and would give Frisk the motivation to prove they’re not like other humans.” Papyrus said and the Whimsun gasped.

“Feinds! I have half a mind to fly up to Asgore myself and tell him what you’re up to!” They snarled, small fists shaking with rage.

“Sounds good. And I can say that you’re still mad and just need some time to warm up to her.” Sans said, chuckling. 

“Yep. Anyways, we need to get going, we don’t need to be late to sentry duty.” Papyrus said and Sans groaned. 

“Do we have to? You know I hate that, with just you we can get any human who gets out of the ruins and with our traps that isn’t even that hard.” Sans said and Papyrus sighed. 

Sans and Papyrus walked out of their house, making sure their doors and windows were locked before they left. 

Sans shortcutted to his sentry station and pulled out his phone. He had a small, amateur, program running that gave him control of the cameras and let him see through them. He knew Alphys and so it was easy to assume she wouldn’t notice his program, she may be the second greatest engineer the Underground had ever seen, but Sans was good. He was raised by the greatest engineer the Underground had ever seen. 

“Hey Sans!” Dogaressa said, and Sans put his phone away and got ready to socialize with the duo. 

“Hey Dogaressa! How are you?” He asked, and the husband and wife smiled. 

“We’re doing good. How are you?” Dogamy said and Sans gave a small chuckle. 

“I’m fine.” Sans said, putting his feet up on his station. 

“So, when do you think a human’s going to fall?” Dogamy said, sighing.

“Not sure. We’ve been waiting for so long, I’m surprised so many of us are holding on.” Sans said, hiding a smirk. 

“Yeah, Asgore’s been working his butt off to help keep the Underground afloat.” Dogaressa said, nuzzling her husband. 

“He is.” Dogamy said, and Sans had to resist gagging at their words. 

“Yeah, gotta respect him for what he’s doing.” Sans said, the words forgein and were bitter in his mouth. 

“For sure, thanks for talking to us Sans, but we need to get going.” Dogaressa said, waving to Sans as she and her husband walked off. 

“Thank goodness they’re gone.” Sans said, rolling his eyes.

“Those two are so dumb, thinking Asgore is a good king.” Sans spat, words venomous and cruel. 

“He’s weak and isn’t willing to do what needs to be done to free us.” Sans said, growling as he chuckled darkly. 

“But Paps and I are willing, I swear Asgore will pay for being so cowardly.” Sans promised to himself.

Papyrus was looking at his traps and nothing of remembrance happened, he met some teens, one of which was the child of their first test dummy. It was silly how he mourned someone so stupid enough to be caught by Sans. Though his brother was incredibly smart and more than deserving of respect, getting Sans to work, aside from their pet project, was something not even Papyrus could do, so it spoke volumes about any of his older brother’s victims.

“Run along now, I don’t want any of you getting hurt now. I couldn’t bear to have that on my conscience.” Papyrus lied, sometimes he’d love nothing more than to rip those pathetic teens to shreds. 

Whimsun growled as they called Toriel, and she affirmed their plan. Get into the lab, and break the kids out. It was agony not being able to attack the two skeletons and expose them, but they managed to hold themselves back and wait out the next few days until they were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had really bad writers block, I hoped to get this out yesterday but life had other plans. 
> 
> I have a new schedule for how this is going to go:
> 
> Testing - 22th (intended date of release) / Week 1  
> Palette and Goth - 29th / Week 2  
> Berry's Little Secret - 5th / Week 3
> 
> And so on and so forth, this should help me stay focused and keep content going. 
> 
> The My Multiverse Ask Event will stay on schedule. Don't worry.


	11. Whimsun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whimsun gets into the lab

The lab was musty and dark, Whimsun had no idea how the children survived in a place like this. It was hard to stay hidden since the hallways were long and narrow, leaving little things to hide behind. However, they did write the important stuff on a piece of paper to give to whoever they encountered. From what they had overheard, the children were rarely apart so the message would be received by both parties quickly. 

“Papyrus, do you hear anything?” Sans asked, looking behind him as Whimsun flattened themselves against the ceiling and prayed they would not be noticed. 

“Hurry up Sans. You need to talk to Frisk, and there are some things I need to do. The training room needs some adjustments.” Papyrus said as he and Sans parted ways. 

Whimsun followed Sans down an even darker hallway, stopping a few feet away from the door he opened after putting in a code. From what they could see, it was 6981-FOB-6798. He pulled out a few candies and a bottle of water as he walked in, the door being left open. Taking the opportunity, Whimsun got behind the open door and peered through the gaps between the hinges and watched closely. 

“I’m sorry that Paps was in a bad mood. The last human who got close to me wasn’t very nice, but at least we ended up with you. You’re nothing like any human ever.” Sans said, watching Frisk eat the candy and drink the water. The kid was unbearably skinny and they looked so weak. 

Frisk looked at Sans and tilted their head in confusion. “What do you mean?” She asked, having finished scarfing down her food. 

“Your mother wasn’t nice, she, well I’m just glad I managed to get you away from her.” Sans said as he kissed her forehead. 

Whimsun was fuming at Sans’ lies, they wanted to dust him right then and there, he was horrific. 

“Ok?” Frisk said, curling up as Sans stroked their hair and pet their face. 

“You’re a good kid. Just make sure you behave for Paps ok? He’s a bit tough on the outside, but he’s a softie on the inside.” Sans said, giggling as he got up to leave. 

Scared out of their mind, Whimsun dashed down the hall and flew as close to the ceiling as they could. As his footsteps grew closer, and his dark chuckling grew louder, Whimsun prayed they wouldn’t be caught. The paper was about to be ripped in their tight and panicked grip as he passed them. As if they were invisible to him. 

When he was out of earshot, Whimsun got ready. They sighed as they flew back and entered the code, landing on the ground as they opened the door and looked at the child. 

“Who are you?” Frisk asked, getting close to them and picking them up by the waist. 

“My name is Whimsun. And I need to tell you something.” They said and began to explain the truth, showing them the paper as they told Frisk the truth about the outside world, and what Frisk was actually being used for. 

“You’re lying. Dad would never do that! He loves me.” Frisk said, sniffling as they shoved the paper back at Whimsun. 

“I understand if you do not believe me. But I need you to at least explore this place. Where have you gone without them? What do you actually know about this place?” Whimsun asked and Frisk was stumped. 

“Just leave.” Frisk said, snatching the paper and glaring. 

“Child, please. They leave you for days on end and barely keep you from starving.” Whimsun cried out and Frisk shook their head. 

“You’re wrong. They come whenever they can! They love me.” Frisk said, tearing up as they refused eye contact.

“I cannot convince you, but I do hope you heed my warning. Do not trust them, the hearts they have stored up are the souls of innocent people.” Whimsun said and Frisk stayed silent. 

“I do care for you child, understand that.” Whimsun said, flying out of the cell and closing the door. 

“Take care sweet child.” Whimsun said, looking for a way out. 

As the darted around, having lost their way in the maze, a dark shadow loomed over them, a plastered on smile and a bloodthirsty look in his eye. 

“Hello sweet Whimsie. What are you doing here, all alone, where nobody will ever find you?” Sans asked, summoning a bone to use as a club. 

“I hate you! You will be exposed and killed by the king for your crimes!” Whimsun cried as they attacked. 

“Oh dear! Tiny and meek attacks. How will I ever survive this pitiful excuse of combat.” Sans spat as he sidestepped each small bullet with ease and landed a killing blow on Whimsun, watching their body turn to dust. 

“Seems that ol’ Queeny needs better soldiers. I gave Papyrus a good scolding for talking near the Ruins’ door.” Sans said, smiling as he stepped in the dust and kicked it, letting the dust scatter across the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late! I was so busy last night and it completely slipped my mind.   
> However, I do have the rest of the fic planned out so I know where this is going!


	12. Passive, to Active

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is reunited with Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> Blatant emotional and physical abuse, starvation, and other hints at abuse
> 
> This applies to the whole fic but I am putting this here.

Papyrus came down to the lab and walked up to Frisk’s door and opened it. Frisk was lying on the ground, and Papyrus grabbed a piece of her hair and gave it a good yank. She screamed and looked at him fearfully. Good. 

“It’s time to go. Flowey is waiting for you.” Papyrus said, and he grabbed Frisk’s hand and pulled her out of the room before she could reply. 

“Is Flowey ok? I’m so sorry about what happened! I didn’t mean to hurt you-” Frisk said and Papyrus smacked the top of her head. 

“I know you are. But I am still mad.” Papyrus said, and Frisk stayed quiet as he dragged her through the maze-like corridors, taking the longest route to Flowey’s door as possible. 

“I’m going the shortest route. Please keep up with me.” Papyrus said and Frisk hurried up her pace, even though the world was going black and getting darker with every step she took. 

A quarter way down the path Papyrus chose, Frisk collapsed and gasped for air. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Papyrus said, kneeling down to lift Frisk’s chin up. 

“I-I’m sorry...” Frisk gasped and Papyrus sent waves of healing magic through her. 

“I know you are. Shut up, I am working.” Papyrus said, kissing her forehead. 

“I love you. I’m helping you because I love you, Frisk. No matter how problematic, ungrateful, lazy, or weak you may be. ANd trust me, you are very much all of those things, but I still love you.” Papyrus said, pulling Frisk close as he pulled her hair and scolded her when she flinched. 

“I am trying to help you. Can you at least cooperate?” Papyrus said, sighing dramatically. 

Frisk was quiet, not wanting to make him mad and Papyrus noticed this. 

“Thank you for finally shutting your mouth. It’s hard to hear you ramble, you know?” He said, as he finished healing her up and he pulled her to her feet with no hesitation. 

They continued to walk down the long, dark and winding hallways as Papyrus was practically running with a very starved and terrified child behind him. 

After a full hour of walking, after the healing incident, which was 20 minutes after Papyrus retrieved her, they arrived at Flowey’s door.

Papyrus opened the door and threw Frisk in, much to Flowey’s weak and shriveled delight. 

“Are you ok Frisk?” Flowey asked and Frisk smiled weakly. 

“I’m fine. Are you ok?” Frisk asked and Flowey nodded, it clearly took a lot of effort. 

“I’ll leave you two alone for now. I’ll be back tomorrow. Sans should be back in a few days.” Papyrus said, his face joyful and innocent. He closed the door and Frisk slipped a piece of paper into the door so it wouldn’t close all the way.

They sat there for a while, Papyrus’ footsteps becoming faint and then vanishing from earshot. 

“Flowey, someone came into the lab. They said that we needed to explore the lab.” Frisk said, we have some time to do so. “Haven’t you ever wondered what else was in this lab?”

“Frisk! We shouldn’t! What if they find out?” Flowey said and Frisk rolled their eyes. 

“They wouldn’t hurt us. They love us, right?” Frisk said, pausing right before they opened the door. 

“They do, but we shouldn’t abuse that love!” Flowey said, and Frisk sighed. 

“I’m going. I have a feeling that we need to. I can’t explain it, but we need to. You can come if you want.” Frisk said. 

“Fine. But you’re taking all the blame.” Flowey said, and Frisk smiled as she picked him up. 

“Ok! It was my idea after all.” Frisk said, opening the door and walking out on her own for the first time in her life. 

Frisk felt like she knew the place well enough, from their room to the training room, ok she didn’t know it well at all but she had confidence that she would be able to navigate it safely. However, a large door caught her attention.

Something inside of her, called her to the door, it felt right. Right as in the sense that it carried a sense of dread, fear, and horror, sickness, and pain that was both terrifying and intriguing. 

“We’re going in there.” Frisk said, and Flowey screamed. 

“NO! That is bad news!” Flowey said, making a disgusted face. 

“Exactly. Something is behind that door, and I want to know what it is. We came here to explore, and we’re going to.” Frisk said, taking a deep breath. 

“Not like I have a choice. But, sure. Let’s go.” Flowey relented, sighing. 

“This better not be a torture room.” Flowey said, unknowingly setting himself up for a lot of disappointment with those seven words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passive to Active.
> 
> Passive characters react to the world changing, active characters change the world.


	13. Not A Chapter

Hey, so this fic will be going on a hiatus for a bit. I have no idea when it will end but this fic will be completed before 2021 (I hope). But I haven't had the motivation to write for this fic for a while and I do not want to turn out sucky chapters because I am forcing myself to write when I have no inspiration to. I am sorry for those invested in the plot but I hope to return to this soon with quality and and an entertaining last bit of this tale.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not make this into a longer fic, but I'll wait and see. It would be heavy angst, but I have a feeling no one would object to that.


End file.
